Dragons Trifecta
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: The ability to wield two elements is a trait that few dragons posses. However there is an even rarer power, the ability to wield more than two. In the entire history of dragons and magic, there has only ever been a handful of them. And now three of them are gathering, and they need help from everyone's favorite fire breather.
1. Chapter 1: The three Dragons

_Hey guys, its Rambles here bringing you the first chapter of my new story, Dragons Trifecta! I've had this one on the back burner for a while and wanted to write about it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. And for those reading Dragons Clan or An Alternate Dragon Slayer, I'll be writing another chapter for either of them pretty soon. The pairing for this story is currently undecided. But if you've got any suggestions I'll be happy to hear.  
>But anyway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story! <em>

**Dragons Trifecta**

**Description: The ability to wield two elements is a trait that few dragons posses. However there is an even rarer power, the ability to wield more than two. In the entire history of dragons and magic, there has only ever been a handful of them. And now three of them are gathering, and they need help from everyone's favorite fire breather.**

The scene begins with a young man stood on the roof of a tall building, his hands in his pockets as he looked out across the city. It was a beautiful sight, to see the city lit up in lights. The young man shuddered as he remembered how it had looked the last time he'd seen this same city. He was a well built young man, with short blue hair that spiked up in random ways, he was wearing a long coat over a black shirt and dark grey cargo trousers with plain trainers on his feet. His brilliant red eyes seemed to glow in the night as he watched the city skyline.

"Is it time?" A female voice asked as the figure turned around to face his companion, she was a very attractive woman with long red hair falling down her back in waves, she was wearing a blue cardigan and a green skirt with knee high boots. She walked up next to the man as their gaze focused on one building in particular. "That it?" She asked as the man nodded before cracking his fingers.

"I think its time to start the party, don't you?" The man asked as he looked at a skylight on the roof below them. "I'm gonna take the shortcut. You get ready to bust in the boring way" He chuckled as he set one foot on the ledge of the roof. The woman sighed and turned to walk back down towards the street as the young man grinned before jumping off the roof as he plummeted towards the skylight.

In the building several people were just going about their daily business when suddenly the skylight shattered as the man fell through it, a smile forming on his face as he landed. "Found you!" He exclaimed as everyone in the building all stood there shocked. Before they all grinned.

One of the occupants of the building the man had jumped into then rushed towards him, his hand covered in flames "FIRE DRAGONS CLAW!" He then launched his fist at the man, who ducked under and swept the attacks feet out from underneath him, before hitting him in the gut, sending him sprawling across the room.

Two others then rushed the man as he grinned, one covered his feet in lightning as the other formed rock around his hands. Both swung at the man as he ducked under the rock punch and backflipped to avoid the lightning kicks. The man never stopped grinning the whole time as the two assailants pursued him relentlessly, both trying to land a hit on him.

The man suddenly sprung up as he grabbed both of the attackers by their heads, before spinning in mid air and throwing them into the man who'd attacked with fire earlier. The man grinned. "Sheesh. And you people call yourselves dragon slayers" The man said as the many others in the room all glared at him. "I bet none of you could even stand up to a dragon, let alone kill one" He added as he watched.

"That may be" Said a voice and the man turned, seeing a lacrima screen activate and a mans face appear on the screen. "But my dragon slayers still outnumber you 20:1" The man on the screen said. The blue haired man burst out laughing as he looked around the 20 or so 'dragon slayers' around him

"Please" He laughed "You think these disgraces could handle me? Even with 20:1 they still don't have a chance" He said as his face turned deadly serious. "How about you come out here and fight me yourself?" He challenged the man on the screen, who only laughed in return.

"The general does not fight the pawns himself, Draco" He said, spitting out the blue haired mans name. Draco just chuckled. "That may be, But you should know, I'm not just any old pawn" He said

"That is true. However you shall not stop my army once it is at full strength. Not even a wizard of your level could do it" He said as Draco just rolled his eyes before turning back towards the dragon slayers in the room. "Well?" He said "You pussys gonna just stand there or are you gonna fight?" He asked as he saw 5 of them step forward.

The first one lit his hand on fire, while the second, the only female of the group gathered water around her. The other three all gathered light around them before the five of them all charged Draco. Draco grinned as he jumped up, dodging the fire user before the water user unleashed a dragons roar at him. Draco turned his body mid air and took the roar head on, the water almost pushed him back however he managed to block most of it. As he emerged he saw the three light users surround him. Draco ducked as the first swung at him, before raising his leg as he blocked a kick from the second and he caught a punch from the third, before swinging the 3rd light user into the second, he then blocked as the first swung at him again. Draco laughed as he punched the first light user in the stomach before kicking him away as the fire and water uses both prepared their respective roars. In one movement they both unleashed the roars towards Draco "he he" He almost giggled as he saw the attacks approaching him.

Both roars struck as the other slayers in the room cheered, thinking that they'd won.

That was before they heard the slurping sound.

They all looked to see that Draco was eating **BOTH** roars. As he finished he let out a load burp before grinning "Delicious" he said as a great pressure began to fill the room. "Suppose I should probably get serious now. I've had enough fun playing with my food" He said, saying the last part of his sentence in a dark voice as flames covered him. The other dragon slayers in the room all backed away, as even the fire dragon slayers began to find the heat unbearable.

Draco suddenly rushed forward, grabbing hold of the water user "Fly" He said as he threw her across the room, his flames raging "You insects are a disgrace to dragon slayers" He said darkly "So why don't I show what a real dragon slayer looks like?" He added as he suddenly slunk into the shadows, before reappearing behind the group of light users who'd attacked him earlier "FLAME SHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!" A roar comprised of both flames and shadows suddenly shot out, engulfing the light users as the room was filled with a large explosion. As it faded it showed Draco, stood in the center of the room, his eyes shadowed by his hair, when he suddenly looked up his eyes were two red orbs. The other dragon slayers all turned and tried to run.

Draco suddenly raised his foot as winds covered his leg "SKY DRAGONS RAZER TALON!" He shouted as he kicked his foot in a wide arc, sending a blade of wind across the room, cutting down several of the fleeing slayers. Those that weren't hit by the blade all activated their respective elements and charged towards Draco. Who ducked as he spun around, blocking attacks from the 7 or so that were left.

He lept up, grabbing two and slamming them into the ground, the force of the slam made the ground shake as he spun his feet in a circle, sending wind throughout the room as the remaining 5 slayers got blown back. Two of them then unleashed roars at Draco, who just grinned and consumed the roars, before unleashing another flame shadow roar, taking out the two who'd roared at him. He blocked a high kick from a lightning user, before his arm changed into a hammer made from silver, which he slammed into the lightning users stomach, ignoring the lightning that jumped down his arm. He kicked her away before forming his arm into a silver cannon, firing out the gathered lightning on a silver cannonball at the two remaining dragon slayers. One of them managed to dodge the cannon shot, but the other got hit and was sent flying across the room.

Draco and the final remaining dragon slayer both faced each other, Draco's magic flared around him as the dragon slayer glared before trying to trap Draco in an earth tomb. Draco just blasted a hole in the tomb and calmly strode towards the earth user. Flames gathering around his hands "By the flames in my left hand" He said.

"DIE!" The earth user shouted as he unleashed countless barrages of rock towards Draco, who just continued to stride forward.

"And the flames in my right hand" He said as the flames began to burn brighter. "PUT EM TOGETHER AND WHAT HAVE YA GOT!" He shouted as he lept into the air, the balls of fire in each hand merging into one massive ball of flames. "FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!" He shouted as he slammed the ball of fire into the earth dragon slayer, defeating him and destroying the rest of the building.

As Draco stood amongst the rubble of the building he heard a slow clapping "Well done Draco" Came the voice of the man from before "You are exceptionally strong, just as I thought you would" Draco turned to see the lacrima screen somehow intact and the mans face on it once again. "But while you have destroyed this one section of my army. You have not put a dent in my master plan!" He exclaimed.

"If the rest of your army is this weak, then I'll have no problem wiping it all out myself" Draco said as the man on screen laughed. "Oh I doubt you could do that. You may be strong, but can you defeat an army?" The man laughed as the image faded out and Draco sat atop the pile of rubble as he saw his companion from earlier walk up to him

"You could have saved at least a little bit of the fun for me" She joked

"Sorry Rose" Draco said "But I forgot to save you any. Next time we fight, you'll get first crack" He said with a smirk as Rose rolled her eyes, mumbling "That's what you said last time"

Draco's face suddenly turned serious as Rose helped him up "We're gonna have to call the others" Draco said, Rose turned in confusion towards Draco. "Why?" She asked.

Draco sighed "We're gonna need all the help we can get. The other two definitely" Draco said as he paused for a moment "maybe even him" He said. Rose looked shocked as she heard Draco say this

"But I thought you said he wasn't ready?" She asked.

"He's not" Draco replied as the two started walking. "But that kid is stronger than the three of us put together, he just doesn't know it yet" He continued as they walked away from the smoldering pile of rubble.

Elsewhere, in the town of Magnolia, a young man with salmon coloured hair wearing a white scaly scarf suddenly sneezed.

_(Across the country)_

In another part of the country of Fiore two young women were sat near a campfire with several bandits all tied up around the two of them. The first woman yawned as she stretched her arms "Ahhhh, man, you think these bandits would have at least been a challenge" She said, as the light from the campfire shone on her, revealing her long golden locks and her chocolate skin. She wore a trench coat over a long dress which stopped at her thighs and accented her generous figure. Her bright green eyes seemed to reflect the light from the fire.

Her companion rolled her eyes as she listened to her friend and her complaint. She was sat propped up on one elbow, the light from the fire showing only one side of her. She had long white hair that fell down to the middle of her back with extremely blue eyes. She wore a similar coat to her friend and underneath wore a black tank top with grey leggings. Her coat was draped across her shoulders and tied at the front, making it seem more like a cloak than a coat.

"Not every bandit guild is going to be that difficult to get rid of" The one with white hair said as she turned to her blonde friend.

"I know Akume" The blonde said "But I was hoping to find at least someone with an interesting magic. I mean the last one I saw was when we fought that guy who swore a lot" She added. Akume just rolled her eyes as she thought back to the fight that her friend was thinking of.

_Flashback_

"Fuck" A figure said as he stood across from the two women, he was a young man with short dark blue hair and an eyepatch over one eye. He was covered in cuts and bruises when he had run into Akume and the blonde. He'd hoped to get past them easily, but they were both proving to be stronger than he thought.

"This kid swears alot ne Akume?" The blonde said as she looked at the kid.

"I'm not a kid! Fuck" The kid exclaimed, before coughing as magic began to build around him.

"Careful Rumi Matsuo" Akume said as the blonde stepped forward

"I'll be fine Akume, and don't use my full name!" Rumi said as magic energy began to gather around her.

The kid suddenly rushed forward, running towards Rumi as blood suddenly gathered in his hands, he then tried to punch Rumi, who dodged. "Blood magic huh?" Rumi said to herself as her magic gathered. "WISDOM DRAGONS SPIRALING SANDSTORM!" She called as she thrust her hands forward and two jaws made out of sand launched towards the kid. He defended but was still cut up pretty badly by the sandstorm. The kid seemed to not care about all the cuts as he rushed Rumi again, this time he kicked his foot in a wide arc, sending a blade of blood at Rumi. "Oooo" Rumi said as she saw the blood magic blade approach her.

"See something you like Rumi?" Akume asked as Rumi nodded.

Rumi then took up a stance as her magic flared around her. Her eyes shone for a moment before she grinned "Got it" She said before inhaling, consuming the bloody blade and grinning "Tastes like shit, but actually quite nice" Rumi said as she grinned. "Now lets test this" She grinned as her magic flared again "WISDOM DRAGONS BLOODY TALON!" And with that she unleashed a bloody blade, just like the the one kid had launched at her

"Fuck" The kid said as the blade hit him, knocking him out.

_End flashback_

"That fight didn't even last very long" Rumi said as she stretched.

"Probably because that was already pretty beat up when we found him. No idea why he even challenged us" Akume said as she stared at the campfire, before letting out a small breath. In an instant the fire sprang up again, this time the flames were a brilliant blue, much like her eyes. She smiled as she watched the flames dance, before both of them lied down and were about to go to sleep.

Key word: were.

They were awoken by a loud ringing, Rumi then reached into the satchel sat on the floor near them and pulled out the communication lacrima inside. Pressing a small button at the base of the Lacrima, she was greeted by Draco's smiling face. "Yo!" He said in his usual cheery way.

"What is it Draco?" Rumi asked as she frowned, why was Draco calling her this late?

"We need to talk" Draco said and Rumi visibly rolled her eyes "Obviously" She said "Or you wouldn't be calling me" She added.

"True" Draco said. His face suddenly turned serious as he looked at Rumi. "It's time" He said simply and Rumi's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-" Rumi was cut off as Draco nodded. "But I thought we were gonna wait till he was stronger before we went to him" She said and Draco nodded again.

"Well it seems our good old friend has decided to up the ante on his little army plan" Draco said and Rumi tensed, a bad memory filling her head.

"Can't you take him out yourself?" Akume asked as Rumi remained frozen, until Akume gently shook her. Rumi looked to Akume and gave her a silent thank you as Draco answered.

"I tried, but there's too many for me to tackle alone. Even if I just take out the little groups, by the time we've found another he's found some way to replace the ones lost in the attack" Draco said. Rumi and Akume both nodded as they listened to Draco. Rumi knew firsthand how dangerous the man creating this army of dragon slayers was. Heck, if it wasn't for Akume, she wouldn't have been able to get away with her life.

But now was not the time to bring up bad memories.

"When do we move?" Rumi asked.

"ASAP" Rose's voice came over the lacrima and an image of her head appeared next to Draco's "The sooner he's ready the sooner we can end that madman" She added.

"Have you contacted the other one?" Rumi asked, both looking forward to and dreading meeting the third part of their group.

"Not yet" Draco said. "I tried, but he didn't answer. I'll have to try again after we finish this conversation" He added.

"Well we'll get moving come sunrise" Akume said "We'll meet you as soon as we can find transportation" She added, at the mention of transportation, both Rumi and Draco went green. Rumi nodded meekly, dreading meeting her age old nemesis: Transportation.

"Alright" Draco said "We'll see you then" He said and with that his image faded and the connection ended.

Rumi sighed as she returned the lacrima to the bag and lay down on her sleeping bag "Better get some sleep" Rumi said as she looked over at Akume. "We'll move at sunrise" She added and Akume nodded and Rumi drifted off to sleep, several thoughts drifted across her mind until her eyes closed and she drifted off.

_(Meanwhile)_

A few towns over a young man was stood outside an old looking mansion, holding a piece of paper in one hand as the other was in his pocket "Exterminate vengeful spirit haunting this residence, reward: 50,000 jewel" He said, rereading the paper. "Tch, they're not paying me enough for this" He said as he walked in.

He was a fairly tall man, standing at a little above average height. He had a medium build with few muscles. He was incredibly well dressed, wearing a dark grey suit jacket with a black shirt underneath and grey trousers on. He had his hands in his pockets as his brown hair blew slightly in the wind around him, showing his brown eyes as he walked through the deserted halls.

"Why do none of these jobs pay enough?" He questioned before stopping, before grinning as a blade of wind shot out to his left, without even moving, he got a scream of pain in response and turned to face the spirit, before sighing. "Oh great, it's not even a tough spirit to kill" He groaned before the spirit charged at him. The man didn't move, just created a wall of Azure blue flames in front of him. "I don't get paid enough for this shit" He said as his flames surged, pushing back the spirit.

The spirit screamed as it was burned by the flames, before several blades of wind fired out and sliced it into pieces. The spirit gave one final scream before it vanished and the flames died down. The man turned and walked away, letting out a long sigh.

"Why are these jobs too easy?" He asked no one in particular as he walked along, his hands still in his pockets.

"Maybe cause your too strong" A voice replied and the man sighed, before turning to the windowsill next to him where a young girl sat, she wasn't very old, about 16/17, she had long black hair tied up in pigtails, revealing her golden eyes that seemed to be almost dragon like. She was dressed in what seemed to be a snakeskin jumpsuit, with the front partially unzipped, showing off a bit of her modest cleavage, however the thing most people notice about her was the two large wings on her back, they were dragon like, very similar to the claws on her hands and feet.

"Maybe. But these jobs are still boring Yoriko" He said as he continued walking, his dragon like companion jumped down off the windowsill and fell into step behind him.

"We need to find something exciting to do, don't we Kai?" Yoriko asked as she gave Kai a smirk.

"Don't even think about it Yoriko" Kai said as he didn't even stop "I'm not doing that again, especially after what happened last time" He added as Yoriko pouted.

"Aww but Kai" She said in a childish voice.

"No" Came Kai's reply

Yoriko continued to pout until she heard a ringing coming from Kai's suit. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a communication lacrima, answering it. Before seeing Draco's face on the screen.

"Yo" Came Draco's voice as Kai grinned, if Draco was calling, something interesting was bound to happen. "It's about time you answered" Draco added with a slight glare at Kai, who just shrugged. "I was working" Kai said as he gave a small grin, before pulling a small bottle out of his pocket and taking a sip from it.

"Well stop" Draco said, before going serious "It's happening Kai"

Kai almost spat out his drink in surprise as he heard Draco speak "You're sure?" He asked and Draco nodded. "Things are getting worse. It's all hands on deck, even him" Draco said and Kai grinned.

"It's finally time to go train the dumbass isn't it?" He asked with his grin getting larger. He saw Draco nod on the lacrima screen. "Good" Kai said "When we meeting?" He asked a moment later.

"As soon as you can get to him" Draco said "We need him ready ASAP, so we've got to get him into fighting shape before things take a turn for the worse" He explained.

"Have you told Rumi?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, unlike you Rumi actually answers when I contact her" Draco said and Kai just shrugged.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Fine, I'll meet you there. This had better be worth it Draco" Kai said as Draco just grinned.

"It'll be worth it Kai, trust me" Draco said "Just remember what that dragon told us. It is going to be one hell of a journey" Draco added.

"I remember. Anyway, I just gotta go pick up the reward for this job and then we'll head over" Kai said and bid Draco farewell as his image faded.

"Come on then Yoriko" Kai said as he turned to the dragon girl and headed to the open window. "We're going to pick up the money and then meet up the with everyone else" He said and Yoriko beamed before jumping for joy, flapping her large wings as she took off out the window. Kai just shook his head as he floated up, the winds blowing around him as he flew after Yoriko.

_This kid had better be worth all the trouble_ He thought _Oh well, at least it'll be entertaining. And maybe Yoriko can make a few more friends_ He thought as he watched Yoriko as she did several maneuvers in mid air before beaming at him.

"Come on Kai!" She called and Kai picked up speed and caught up with Yoriko.

_Yeah, this kid'll be worth it_ He thought

Meanwhile, in the town of Magnolia, a young man with salmon hair, black onyx eyes and wearing a scaly scarf sneezed for the third time that day. Before looking towards the door of the guildhall he was sat in, wondering just who the hell was talking about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Convergance

_Hey guys! its Rambles here bringing you another chapter of Dragons Trifecta! I know I said I'd update AADS or DC, but I sat down to type and this chapter just came into my head. I will get round to updating one of those two stories soon, but here is the next chapter of Dragon's Trifecta, Still kinda setting up the action here, but next chapter the story will properly begin.  
>Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!<em>

Magnolia was peaceful. That was Draco's first thought as he and Rose walked through the town. So many things had changed since he'd last seen this place. Memories flashed through his mind as he saw few things that had been here the last time he'd visited.

_Flashback_

Draco ran through the town, the rain pouring around him as he carried something in his arms, he ran past people, knocking some over as he had sights set on one building.

Fairy Tail.

He could see the guildhall as he felt what he was carrying shift slightly, he had look down in order to make sure that what he was carrying was okay.

And that was he when he fell to the floor.

He looked up to see who he'd ran into, only to look up into the warm eyes of Makerov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. "What is the problem young man?" Makerov asked as he saw Draco. "You looked like you were in a hurry to get somewhere" He added

"I am, I need to speak to you urgently Mr Dreyer" young Draco said as Makerov saw what he was carrying.

It was a small child, wrapped up in Draco's coat.

Makerov's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the child murmur "Igneel" Draco quickly checked over the small child ensuring that he wasn't hurt, he couldn't be older than 5 or 6, possibly 7, Makerov thought as he saw the small boy.

"What are you doing with this child?" Makerov asked as he helped Draco up and lead him to the guild hall, out of the rain.

"That's what I needed to speak to you about" Draco said "I need you to look after Him" Makerov's eyes widened.

"Why me?" Makerov asked

"A short while ago, I found Natsu here wandering the forest, but he's the son of Igneel, and that makes him a valuable target to some very bad people" Draco explained "This kid can't control his magic very well, he almost burned down half a forest when I found him. I'd look after him, but I have a mission to carry out. And it'd put him in too much danger" Makerov nodded as he listened to Draco speak

"I shall look after the boy, but what shall I tell him if he asks about you or how he got here?" Makerov asked

"When he wakes up, say you found him in town. Don't mention me, If he knew about me, if he knew about me He'd probably try and come after me, and that would put him in harms way" Draco said.

Makerov nodded as Draco then handed Makerov a white scaly looking scarf "Don't let him lose this, he said it was from Igneel so it'll be important to him" Draco added as Natsu was lay on one of the beds in the infirmary and Draco removed the coat. He thanked Makerov one last time before he turned to go

"Wait a minute young man" Makerov said as Draco turned back

"What is it?" Draco asked

"What is your name?" Makerov said as Draco gave a small smile.

"My name's Draco" He said as he turned and left

_End Flashback_

"-aco" Draco was suddenly snapped from his thoughts as he heard Rose call his name

"I'm sorry what did you say Rose?" Draco asked as he turned to look at Rose, who had an annoyed look on her face

"Finally you listen!" She huffed "I've been calling your name for the last 10 minutes" She grumbled "Any longer and I would've slapped you" She mumbled under her breath and Draco grinned.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something" Draco said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well now that you've finished 'thinking'" Rose said, putting quotes around the word thinking "Are we gonna get a move on? Fairy Tail isn't far and we'll never hear the end of it from Kai if he gets there before us" She added as Draco grinned before setting off.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rumi held her stomach as she wearily got off the train as Akume just grinned at her before walking past. "Man, even a legendary dragon slayer like you still suffers from motion sickness, that is hilarious" Akume said as Rumi just glared at her.

"You wouldn't find it funny if you were in my shoes" Rumi said as she stood still for a moment to let her queasy stomach settle. After a minute or so she took a deep breath and smiled "All better" She said as the two of them began walking.

"I wonder where Kai and Draco are" Akume said as they walked along, her arms crossed behind her head in a very masculine way, she then looked up at her arms quickly put hers down at her sides "Sorry, old habit" She mumbled as Rumi burst out laughing, she couldn't stop laughing, especially she saw the blush on Akume's face which quickly turned into a glare as she raised one of her fists.

"I'm sorry Akume, it's just so damn funny!" Rumi said as she doubled over laughing, avoiding the punch Akume sent her way.

It took a minute, but soon enough Rumi calmed down as she stood up straight. "Now that that is out of the way" Rumi said as she took in another deep breath. "Lets get going to Fairy Tail" She added as the two carried on.

"I bet Yoriko is gonna be happy to see everyone" Akume said as she observed the town. It was very peaceful, as if the evil they'd spent most of their lives fighting didn't matter here _How nice it must be, to not worry about those types of things_ Akume thought.

Rumi chuckled as she heard Akume "Yeah, I love that dragon girl, she can light up a room by just being there and its almost impossible to say no to her when she pulls that look" Rumi said as the two thought about the dragon girl.

"Somehow Kai manages" Akume said as she thought about their companions "Wonder how he manages to say no to Yoriko when she sets her mind on something" Akume added.

"Who knows" Rumi said as they walked "Though I bet he must get a massive headache around her" She added.

"Maybe" Akume said as the two of them continued on their way, hoping that they arrived before Kai and Yoriko.

_(Meanwhile)_

"ACHOO!" Kai sneezed as he and Yoriko flew through the air. He looked around suddenly, wondering why he had suddenly felt the urge to sneeze.

"You alright?" Yoriko called as she flew slightly ahead of him. She looked back at her friend as she felt the wind rush past her. To Yoriko it was unrivaled pleasure, flying at top speed through the open sky. Of course Kai was one of the only people who could actually keep up with her at top speed, and that was because of his control over the wind. Yoriko had her two massive wings to create such speed.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kai called back "It just felt like someone was talking about me is all" he added as he saw Yoriko smile, knowing how much she loved the air. It was a win-win for Kai, flying with Yoriko.

One, it meant that Yoriko was happy.

Two, it also meant he avoided transportation.

The only downside was that it drained his magic energy flying at Yoriko's speeds, and he wouldn't be very good in a serious fight if he had to fight as soon as he landed. And if he wanted to conserve energy he would either have to make Yoriko slow down, which was near impossible.

Or take transportation.

Though he had learned that Yoriko actually couldn't take the train, as her wings were too large to fit inside a train or car and she couldn't put them away, that and they got extremely weird stares from other people, which would really get to Yoriko.

So flying it was.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yoriko asked as she suddenly appeared next Kai's ear, making him jump, if that was even possible in midair, he hadn't seen her slow down enough to get close to him.

"Nothing really" Kai said "Just looking forward to finding out why Draco thinks its time to train that guy. I don't even know for sure if he's everything Draco made him out to be" Kai said. He knew that training Natsu would be fun, as he'd have a decent opponent (Hopefully, Kai was still a little unsure) But why now of all times? Kai remembered what the three dragon slayers had discussed the last time they'd all been gathered in the same location.

_(Flashback)_

Kai, Rose, Akume, Draco, Rumi and Yoriko were all gathered in a clearing in the forest. Yoriko was clinging to Kai and Rumi sat staring off into the distance, not saying anything.

But there were two more people were in the clearing.

One of them was a small boy, sleeping close to the fire Draco had lit.

The other was the image of a dragon, looking at the boy.

"Why us?" Kai asked the dragon as it looked up at him

"The three of you are strong, I've met your parents, they are extremely proud of you. And this boy, Natsu, my son, he has the potential to be great. Unfortunately I ran out of time to train him, but you have more time than I did." The dragon said

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he looked at the sleeping boy, holding a white scaly scarf close to him as his pink hair was illuminated by the fire.

"If I appear in this world again, I'll die" The dragon said "But you are not limited like I am. You have time on your side, where I do not. However you cannot train him today, all three of you in one place will draw in strong enemies and Natsu isn't ready to fight them yet. But someday the threat of that man will become too great for the three of you to face" The dragon added

"So what do we do?" Rumi asked, it was the first thing she'd since they'd got her and Yoriko away from that place.

"When the time comes, train him" The dragon responded as his image flickered slightly.

"How will we know when the time is right?" Kai asked as The dragon simply smiled

"You will know, Natsu will soon reach the maximum strength that he'll be able to reach on his own. Once he does, then I want you to allow him to unlock his maximum potential" The dragon said.

Draco nodded as he heard The dragon speak "Okay, when he's ready. We'll train him" He said as The dragon began to fade.

"Thank you, take care of him, make sure he is ready" The dragon said as he faded away. As The dragons imaged faded the boy stirred in his sleep slightly "Igneel" He mumbled before going still once again.

_(Flashback end)_

_I still don't fully understand what that dragon meant_ Kai thought _But someday it'll all become clear. Lets just hope that your ready… Natsu_ Kai thought as the image of Magnolia became visible to the two of them.

And once again, Natsu Dragneel, Igneel's son, found himself sneezing. "Alright who the hell is talking about me!" He demanded as he stormed over to his fellow guildmates, starting one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and leaving

_Hey guys, its Rambles here bringing you another chapter of Dragons Trifecta! This chapter Natsu has met the entire group and now its time for the journey to begin. Next chapter Natsu will begin his training and we'll get a proper explanation about who they're up against.  
>Anyway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought!<em>

Natsu Dragneel sat atop a pile of unconscious members of the Fairy Tail guild, an annoyed look on his face. "Someone was talking about me" He mumbled.

"Shut it flame brain" Gray said as he sat at one of the tables with his shirt missing and Juvia nearby, staring at Gray "No one cares if someone was talking about. Probably saying how much of an idiot you are" He added.

"What you say Ice-princess?" Natsu asked as he and Gray butted heads.

"Boys" A voice said and the two separated instantly, looking over their shoulders they saw Erza stood behind them. "You know the rules about fighting in the guild hall" She said and the two nodded so quickly that they looked like bobble heads.

"Yes ma'am" They chimed, fear written across their features before Erza nodded and walked back to her table, before eating another piece of strawberry cheesecake.

Lucy laughed as she watched the display, loving how two of the strongest men in Fairy Tail could go from about to murder each other like wild dogs to tame as a puppy whenever Erza intervened.

"Sometimes you shoul led them fight" A voice said as the door was flung open and everyone turned to see the source of the voice.

Draco and Rose where stood at the doors, Rose was rolling her eyes as Draco chuckled.

"You had to make an entrance didn't you?" Rose asked as Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"It felt appropriate" Draco retorted "After all, that is how things are done round here, as destructive as possible" He added as Rose just sighed.

"There's just no winning with you is there?" She mumbled

"Who are you?" Erza asked as she looked at the new arrivals. "Are you looking to join Fairy Tail?" She asked after a moments pause, after their victory at the grand magic games, they'd had an influx of wizards who'd wanted to join and had decided to attempt a dramatic entrance.

"Nope" Draco said simply "Though I am here for one of your members" He added as he strolled inside.

Before anyone could blink Erza had appeared in front of Draco, a sword held to his throat. "Who are you here for and what is your intention?" She asked as Draco just laughed.

"Wow things really don't change around here do they?" He asked before he raised one of his fingers. He pressed it against the blade before he flicked the sword.

The sword shattered the instant it came into with Draco.

Natsu stood shocked as he saw this, before Draco's eyes locked with Natsu and he strode inside, leaving a shell shocked Erza.

"Sorry about that" Rose whispered as she walked past "He's a bit excessive but we mean no harm" She explained as she caught up with Draco.

"Natsu Dragneel" Draco said as he walked up to the pink haired fire dragon slayer.

"Were you the guy who was talking about me earlier?" Natsu asked as Draco just nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Natsu shouted as his hand was covered in fire and he suddenly decked Draco in the face. Draco was sent sprawling across the guildhall as Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Saw that one coming from a mile away" She mumbled under her breath as Draco climbed out of the rubble.

"Not bad" he said before he suddenly reappeared in front of Natsu "But you lack any sort of technique" He added.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked as Draco just smirked.

"Name's Draco" He said as he gave a small bow "Divine dragon slayer and ultimate badass at your service" He added as the various guild members whispered amongst themselves.

"Did he say dragon slayer?" One of them asked

"What does he mean by divine dragon slayer?" Another asked "Does that mean he eats gods or something?" The voice added.

Draco just rolled his eyes "No" He said "I do not eat gods" He said and everyone was surprised. "I can eat any dragon slayer element I come across, once I have had a chance to taste it" He added before he raised his hands, flames covered one as lightning covered the other.

"Thats bullshit" Natsu said, flames covering his fist as Gajeel and Wendy stood nearby. "No dragon can consume all elements" He added.

"Try me" draco said as he smirked, making Rose roll her eyes once again.

"Why do I put up with this?" She asked herself.

"Who knows" A voice said and Rose turned around to see Rumi and Akume standing at the door.

"You guys trying to take all the fun away from the rest of us?" Draco asked as the fire and lightning faded around his hands "I was just getting to the good part" He added, pouting slightly like a small child would.

"Well whatever plan of yours you've come up with wouldn't work if you incapacitated Natsu now would it?" Rumi asked, giving Draco a look that made the divine dragon slayer pout again.

"Its good to see you again" Rose said as she smiled at Rumi and Akume, the two smiled back.

"Its good for everyone to meet again" Akume said "It has been a long time since those three have gathered" She added and Rose nodded.

"Draco" Rose said as He looked over at her "Its best if we get going as soon as possible. Kai and Yoriko will be here-"

"Now!" Yoriko cheered as she flew into the guild hall, cheering as she did so, before tackling Rose in a hug.

"Nee-san!" Yoriko cheered as she hugged Rose.

"Hey there Yoriko" Rose said as everyone took in Yoriko's appearance. Yoriko noticed Natsu staring at her and was about to shy away when he spoke up.

"Woah are those dragon wings?" Natsu asked, his voice laced with excitement.

"H-hai" Yoriko said quietly, displaying none of her playful personality as Natsu walked up to her, his eyes wide.

"Awesome!" He said as he inspected Yoriko's wings, before seeing her claws as well. Yoriko was shocked by Natsu's words, no one ever reacted well to Yoriko, and although she hid it with her crazy nature, it really affected her.

Yet Natsu seemed genuinely amazed by Yoriko's wings, and not in a bad way. "These are so cool!" Natsu said as he suddenly stood in front of Yoriko "Where did you get your wings?" He asked, his eyes wide and full of excitement, not noticing Yoriko tense up.

"Hey! Get away from her!" A voice called and Natsu was blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Natsu looked up to see stood at the door, wind gathered around his hand as he glared at Natsu, before rushing over to Yoriko.

"Are you alright Yoriko?" Kai asked, showing his concern for her. Yoriko nodded slowly before Kai turned back to Natsu.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

"None of your business punk. What I should ask is who the hell are you and what did you do to Yoriko?" Kai asked as he and Natsu got closer and closer.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu snapped "All I wanted to know was about her wings" He said before Kai glared at him, their heads pressing together.

"KAI!" Draco snapped as the two of them backed away from each other. "Now is not the time to be fighting. We can't be here long" Draco added and Kai nodded, before going back over to Yoriko.

"Natsu Dragneel" Rumi said as she walked up to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"We need your help" Draco said as Natsu's eyes widened.

"Wait, you need my help?" He asked, the three dragon slayers just nodded. "But, what magic do you even use? And seeing how easily you broke Erza's sword, why would you need my help?" Natsu asked.

"Its simple" Draco said "but on the topic of introductions.

"I'm the divine dragon slayer, Draco" He said before pointing at Rumi.

"I'm the wisdom dragon slayer. Rumi" She said before Draco pointed at Kai.

"I'm the Azure dragon slayer, Kai" He said.

"That settles that matter" Draco said.

"So you three are dragon slayers" Natsu said "But what about the others?" He asked.

"Oh them?" Draco said and Natsu nodded, "that's Rose, she uses fire magic. Akume is a fire demon slayer. And Yoriko, she's the dragonfly" Draco said, pointing to the three women.

"Okay then" Natsu said. "But what could be so bad that three powerful dragons like you need my help.

"I'm afraid we'll have to explain on the road" Rumi said, looking back towards Magnolia. "If we stay here any longer the town will be in trouble" She added.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked

"Today is the first time in the last 11 years that the 6 of us have even been in the same place at the same time" Draco said "That's because if we're in the same place powerful enemies will be attracted to us. And that will bring death and destruction to Magnolia" He said.

"But we have Fairy Tail here" Lucy said.

"The kind of people we're on about could squash Fairy Tail like ants under a boot" Rumi said.

"What!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu we need to go" Rose said, a worried look on her face.

"Fine, but am I allowed to go pack?" Natsu asked "It sounds like we'll be gone a while" He added.

"Okay" Draco said as he nodded. "You go and pack, we'll meet you on the hill overlooking the town in an hour" He said before Gray Erza and Lucy all stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked, blocking the three of them.

"We are going along as well" Erza said "You shall not be taking Natsu anywhere unless someone is there to assist him" She added.

"Your not coming with us" Kai said simply "The three of you would be killed in seconds if you came with us" He added.

"Then how will Natsu survive?" Erza asked, glaring at the azure dragon

"Because he's stronger than you'll ever be" Draco said simply.

"That's not possible" Gray said "Natsu could never be stronger than Erza" He added but before he could say anything more he was blown back by a gust of wind from Kai.

"Please shut up" kai said "Everytime you speak I feel the urge to punch you" He added "I have no idea how Natsu puts up with you" He said under his breath as he turned to leave.

"You shall not take Natsu!" Erza glared as she summoned a sword and charged towards Kai, only for a long wooden sword covered in flames to stop her. Erza looked over at Rose, who was holding the sword.

"back off" Rose said before she kicked Erza back. "Now we can't stay any longer" Rose said as she stomped up to Natsu. "Hurry up and pack, we have to get moving" She said and with that, the 6 new arrivals turned and left. Yoriko waved at everyone as they left, Akume gave a small bow and the others just gave a small wave.

"Well I guess I'm going solo on this one" Natsu said as Happy landed on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you aren't I Natsu?" The exceed asked.

"Of course you are Happy" Natsu said and the two of them began to walk out.

"Take care Natsu" Makerov said as Natsu turned back and smiled.

"I'll be fine gramps" Natsu said "You guys just look after Fairy Tail while I'm gone!" He said as he turned to leave.

"Ensure that you return to us safe Natsu" Makerov said "I don't care what you have to do, so long as I don't lose another of my children" He added as Natsu grinned before raising his left hand into the air, forming the Fairy Tail salute. It was returned by all of Fairy Tail as he walked out, heading for his shack at the edge of Magnolia.

Soon enough Natsu and Happy were packed and ready to leave, once ready they met Draco and the others on top of the hill.

"You ready?" Draco said. Natsu just nodded

"Good. Because from here on out starts your training" Rumi said "Take a good look at Magnolia, it'll be a while before you return to it" She added as Natsu took in the sight of Magnolia.

"So what is it we're fighting?" Natsu asked as they all turned and began to walk away from the town.

"It's a very long story" Kai said as Yoriko whized around above them.

"Well it sounds like we've got a lot of time" Natsu said as they walked along.

"We'll explain later" Draco said "But first, we head for the coast" He added.

"Why the coast?" Natsu asked. Rumi just smiled at the fire dragon slayer

"We're going to see an old friend about training you. At your current strength you'd be wiped the moment you tried to fight. But once we train you to your maximum. You'll be unstoppable" She said and Natsu cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright!" he shouted. Before uttering those fateful words

"I'm all fired up!"


End file.
